Fated Eve and Brightened Dawn
by Pandapandachan19
Summary: Team Eve and Team Dawn have been rivals for years, but now both can jump at the chance to fill their desires. Only one ninja and his Riolu stand in the way. Can they save their friends and stop the nefarious Team Dawn and Team Eve before it's too late?


**I am back! So here's how thing will work from here, I'll try to update _Ghost on Walker Way_ every week, like promised and I'll try to get _Together We Stand_ in there too. Anyone else out there like Pokemon? Just wondering, since that's kinda what the story here is about... Let's jump in!**

It was a normal morning on the Bounty and everyone had just finished breakfast and they were now relaxing in front of the TV. Lloyd and Jay were playing Fist-to-Face 2, while Kai and Nya were sparring. Cole was playing on his DS.

"Go Lucario! Use aura sphere!" Jay got up and stood behind Cole and smirked.

"So dirt for brains, you play Pokemon? Isn't that for babies?" **(Note- I do NOT FEEL THIS WAY ABOUT POKEMON! I love the game! No flaming!) **Jay turned to Lloyd and sat down beside him.

"Maybe you should try playing a real video game and not with a stupid game like that."

"It isn't that bad, Zap-trap." Cole retorted. "And it's way more awesome than anything _you_ could do!"

"Oh boy," Lloyd sighed. "Here we go again..."

"You wanna take that back?" Jay snarled. "I'm way more awesome than that!"

"Then how come your own girlfriend ditched you?" Cole growled back, clenching his fists.

"She isn't in this! You wanna take it to the sparring room, dirt clod?"

"Gladly."

Before anyone could do anything, the emergency bell rung and Nya dashed into the room.

"Guys! Someone is trying to break into the bank! We have to stop them!"

"Alright," Jay smiled. "we can have our competition after this."

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The Ninjago bank was huge. It towered over many buildings In the small city. The bank was also filled to the brim with Team Eve grunts.<p>

"Get that money!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Zubat, use Confusion!"

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!"

The ninja and Nya had walked into utter chaos. Grunts were everywhere and people were running about. It was a sight to behold. However, Jay and Cole were to busy arguing and it was getting on Kai's last nerve.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Kai shouted and everyone stopped.

"You guys!" He pointed towards the grunts. "Who are you and what the heck do you think you're doing?" Only thing was, Kai didn't say 'heck.'

"We're Team Eve, duh! And we've come to steal the Moonlit Pearl so we can bring everlasting night to the city of Ninjago! No one can stop us now!" One female grunt smiled. A small Riolu staggered up behind the grunt and she looked down in disgust.

"What a pathetic Pokemon you are! Why don't you go with these pathetic ninja and be with them!" She kicked the Riolu in the air and Cole dashed and caught her just before she hit the ground. Cole glared at the grunt.

"What the heck? Pokemon are friends, not tools! Do grunts ever get that?"

The grunt took out a Poke-ball from her satchel and frowned.

"Do brats have to get in our way whenever we want to take over the world? Go, Belle!"

A Zubat flew out onto the field and Cole looked over at Riolu who was now on her feet, ready to fight.

"Okay then, go Riolu! Use Endure!"

Riolu held up its arms, ready to defend itself against Zubat.

"Use Absorb to get health from Riolu!" The grunt cried. Zubat tried to use Absorb, but since Endure was used, it wasn't very effective.

"Our turn. Quick Attack, Riolu!" Cole called out and Riolu raced forward and slammed into Zubat, and she flew back and hit the wall.

"Belle, use Confusion!"

"Once more, Quick Attack!"

Riolu raced forward and slammed into Belle and caused her to faint. Riolu grinned at Cole and they both looked at the grunt, whose face flushed a deep red.

"Agh! Belle! You weak Pokemon! We got what we needed, anyways. Let's go!" In a gigantic puff of smoke, the entirety of Team Eve had vanished.

"That was crazy," Lloyd looked over at Riolu and walked over to it.

"Riolu huh? That's a pretty nice name."

Nya walked over and kneeled down to Riolu's height.

"And you're just so adorable. Like a little puppy or something!"

"That was just luck." Jay muttered under his breath. Kai walked over and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow," Jay moaned. "What was that for?"

"Cole and Riolu saved you and that's how you thank them." Kai scoffed. "Wow, Jay."

"Alright, I'll thank them, I'll thank them." Jay shook Kai off and went up to Riolu.

"Uh, Riolu-"

CREEEEEEEEEAK!

A giant claw smashed through the roof of the bank and dropped down, trapping the ninja, Nya, and Riolu.

"Team Eve again?" Kai looked up at the ship, which was a beautiful golden shade.

"No way." Jay replied. "It's a giant airship! I've always wanted to be in one!"

"Is now _really_ the time for that?" Nya deadpanned.

The metal floor beneath the ninja and Nya rose up from the ground and lifted them up into the air.

"What is happening?" Zane cried out.

"I have no clue!" Cole responded as he looked over at Riolu.

"Riolu!" Its paw pointed up towards a giant ship hovering above them.

The ship opened up and pulled the group inside.

"You all are now prisoners of Team Dawn!" A voice from the left called out.

"Solrock, Phsyshock!"

"Oh no you don't!" Cole shouted. "Riolu, use Quick Attack!"

Riolu ran forward, but the attack had missed!

"Solrock, let's dispose of these two pesky prisoners! Use Psychic!"

Solrock, using Psychic, picked up Cole and Riolu and put them just outside the window.

"Farewell, to you, prisoner and Pokemon. Do not come for your friends, or they shall never see the light of dawn again! Interfere with us and face the wrath of Team Dawn!"

And with that, Solrock dropped Cole and Riolu out the window and into the dark forest below.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, Cole groaned and stood up.<p>

"Riolu, are you okay?" He walked over to where Riolu lay and knelt beside it.

"I have to save my friends. If you don't want to go with me, I understand. It was fun battling with you as my partner. I'm going deeper in the forest."

Riolu stood up and raced next to Cole.

"Ri-Ri-Riolu!" She cried out jumping up in the air.

"You want to come with? Are you sure?" Cole asked worriedly. "It would be real dangerous for you..."

"Ri-Ri-Ri!" Riolu cheered out.

"Then let's go save Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya!" Cole smiled. "Our first step will be getting to Sensei and telling him what's going on. Let's go!"

**That's the end of the first chapter! I really hope you like it! Team Dawn and Eve are of my own creation and please R&R!**


End file.
